1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing and, more specifically, to electronic amplifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Amplification circuits, such as those used with wireless communications equipment, are frequently called on to charge and discharge large capacitive loads. If a fast slew rate is required of the amplification circuit, then the output stage typically experiences a significant voltage drop. Such amplification circuits also typically draw a significant bias current relative to slewing current, giving rise to a low bias efficiency. Furthermore, some amplification circuits give rise to transmission line effects, such as ringing, when driving large capacitive loads.
Therefore, there is a need for a nearly rail-to-rail amplification circuit with a high bias efficiency.